goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Connell
Jane Connell was an American actress. Biography Born in Berkeley, California, she began her professional career working with her husband Gordon Connell before making her Off-Broadway debut in 1955. In 1956, she made her first television appearance in Stanley and would go on to make guest appearances in such programmes as Bewitched, The Dumplings and Love, American Style. She also had film roles including that of Aunt Agatha in the 1995 version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Connell also gained a Tony Award nomination for her part as the Duchess of Dene in Me and My Girl, featured as Gamma in Lysistrata and appeared in the concert production of Sail Away in 1999. Connell passed away in 2013. Singing Connell was prolific musical theatre actress, making her debut as Mrs. Peachum in The Threepenny Opera and appearing in a number of revues before originating such roles as Queen Fredrika in Royal Flush, Matilda Van Guilder in Drat! The Cat and Agnes Gooch in Mame, a part she would reprise for the film adaptation. She also appeared in the original Broadway run of Dear World (as Gabrielle) and Queen Fredrika in the touring production of Royal Flush. Connell would go on to play several existing roles to success, including the villainous Miss Hannigan in Annie and The Duchess of Dene in Me and My Girl. In her later years, she created the roles of the Widow Douglas in The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Jeanette in The Full Monty. Film Mame (1974) *Main Title Including St. Bridget (solo) *We Need a Little Christmas (contains solo lines) *Gooch's Song (solo) Stage The Threepenny Opera (1955) *Instead-Of Song (duet) *Ballad of Dependency (solo) *1st Threepenny Finale: The World Is Mean (contains solo lines) *Ballad of Dependency (Reprise)(solo) *2nd Threepenny Finale: How to Survive (contains solo lines) New Faces of 1956 (1956) Demi-Dozen (1958) *The Race of the Lexington Avenue Express (solo) *Portofino (contains solo lines) *Third Avenue El (contains solo lines) Pieces of Eight (1959) Once Upon a Mattress (1960) *Shy (contains solo lines) *The Swamps of Home (contains solo lines) *Song of Love (contains solo lines) *Happily Ever After (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) Fortuna (1962)(originated the role) The Golden Apple (1962) *Nothin' Ever Happens in Angel's Roost (contains solo lines) *The Judgement of Paris (contains solo lines) *By Goona-Goona Lagoon (solo) No Shoestrings (1962) Royal Flush (1964)(originated the role) *For God, Home, Mother, and Country (contains solo lines) *It Could Be Worse (solo) *You'll Be Something (solo) *No Happy Ending Drat! The Cat (1965)(originated the role) *Dancing with Alice (contains solo lines) *Drat! The Cat! (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *It's Your Fault (duet) *Justice Triumphant *Today is a Day for a Band to Play (Reprise) Mame (1966)(originated the role) *Main Title Including St. Bridget (solo) *We Need a Little Christmas (contains solo lines) *Gooch's Song (solo) Dear World (1969)(originated the role) *Garbage (contains solo lines) *Pearls (duet) *Dickie (solo) *Finale Annie (1978) *Little Girls (solo) *Little Girls (Reprise)(solo) *Easy Street (contains solo lines) *Easy Street (Reprise)(contains solo lines No, No, Nanette (1986) *Opening (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I *Oh, Doctor! (solo) *Finale Act II *Pay Day Pauline (contains solo lines) *Finale Act III Me and My Girl (1986) *You Would If You Could (duet) *Song of Hareford (contains solo lines) *If Only You Had Cared for Me (duet) Sail Away (1999) *Bronxville Darby & Joan (duet) 70, Girls, 70 (2000) *Home (contains solo lines) *Do We? (duet) *Hit It, Lorraine *Boom Ditty Boom *Believe (contains solo lines) The Student Prince (2000) *Deep in My Heart, Dear (reprise)(contains solo lines) The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (2000)(originated the role) *I Can Read (duet) The Full Monty (2000)(originated the role) *Jeanette's Showbiz Number (solo) Albums Johnny Johnson (1956) *Aggie's Song (solo) Gallery johnnyjohnson1956.jpg|Johnny Johnson (1956 Studio Cast). connellwinifred.jpg|'Princess Winnifred' in Once Upon a Mattress. connellagnes.jpg|'Agnes Gooch' in Mame. connellhannegan.jpg|'Miss Hannigan' in Annie. connelldene.jpg|'The Duchess of Dene' in Me and My Girl. connellmother.jpg|'Mother' in Crazy For You. Connell, Jane Connell, Jane Connell, Jane